


Our family

by EreriForever



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abduction, F/F, Kidnapping, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Psychological Torture, Supernatural Elements, Torture, VAmpire erwin, Werewolf Levi, Why the fuck is this so damn sad, Witch Eren, attemted suicide, damn plot bunnies so plot is changing a bit, oc x canon character, trigger warning, um am I forgetting something dunno I apoligize ahead of time for how graphic this is, yes I know about PTSD my dad has it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriForever/pseuds/EreriForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't worry It won't hurt.....Much"<br/>"Eren please just listen"<br/>Blood stained walls and a strange smell</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BEING REWRITTTEN UNDER THE TILTE STRONGEST FAMILY

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I feel so sorry for my precious Eren it was hard for me to write this but I did it one traumatic experience leads to me writing these wow yes I know I skip alot I'm not good a slow paced things or smut so I apologize I might go back and redo it later on this is from multiple prompts from http://otp-ot3-imagines.tumblr.com so Um I guess please enjoy and please don't leave rude comments I have a low enough self-esteem as is thanks  
> Hanji,Eren,Jake,Ed and CIel are related  
> LEvi Petra and Shiek are related  
> Armin and annie,historia are cousins  
> Armin and historia are brother and sister  
> winry and Zelda are cousins

Eren groaned as the early sunlight hit his eyes he gaze shifted to the empty bed sitting up he looked around "LEVI!ERWIN!"He called the door opened Erwin smiled "What's wrong baby"he said sitting down Eren buried his face in Erwin chest smiling"where's Levy"Eren asked Erwin chuckled"Levi is in the kitchen making pigs in a blanket"Erwin replied Eren smiled Erwin pulled him onto his back and carried the half dressed man into the kitchen"Eren your 20 years old you can walk on your own"Levi called Eren stuck his tongue out at Levi the 25 year old turned to kiss his husbands cheek 26 year old Erwin smith laughed and hugged Levi before setting Eren down Eren giggled as he stretched "I'm going to the park with Armin and jean later"He said sipping his coffee"Why am I just now hearing of this"Erwin teased pulling Eren into his lap "I forgot to mention it last night"Eren replied as Levi sat two plates on the table "Let him go so he can eat"Levi said smiling as he ruffled Eren's hair Eren smiled at they ate Erwin smiled as Levi and Eren chatted about their old high school after breakfast Eren stood up "I'm going to Jake's house to see Daphnes yesterday was his birthday"Eren shouted grabbing the present he smiled "Tell him we said happy birthday"Erwin called Eren waved as he sprinted out of the house as he ran by his mother shop he slowed down a crash from an alleyway drew his attention he stopped and turned to face the alley"Hey be quiet someone might hear you"A voice growled Eren started forward the single light in the alley illuminated a man's face a scar ran from his left eye to the side of his lip short blonde hair caked with blood was pulled back into a horsetail his cold blue eyes glared into Eren's honey gold eyes Eren gasped and backed up the man shot forward Grabbing his arms dropping the gift he screamed a hand covered his mouth"You coming with me sweet thing"A voice purred Eren felt something hit his head and darkness claimed his vision.Levi glanced up as a knock sounded on the door "Did you forget something Eren"Levi called opening the door his heart skipped a beat at the police officers at his door a familiar gift box in their hands"Oh god"He whispered Erwin came to the door "Who is it"he asked "W-where did you get this"Levi asked "In a alleyway it had blood on it and there was a body someone reported seeing a brunette man stop and go down the alley a report said later a scream was heard and he young man was identified by the shopkeeper as Eren smith"The officer paledeki his badge read informed them "My poor Eren"Erwin whispered.Officer Paledeki glanced up "I'm sor-"He began before he was shoved into a bush"Please no one cares for you false statements take that bull on somewhere where it's needed"Jake growled"C-Cheif Jaeger"The officer stammered Jake placed his boot against the mans face and pressed down"Argh"The officer cried "Don't ever say that to me or my family Eren's alive and I will find out where"Jake hissed as he stepped back "JAKE STOP!"Ciel Phantomhive called Jake sighed and nodded towards his half-brother ~On the other side of the city ten days later ~ Eren blinked awake His hands were chained above him there were multiple torturing tools in front of him he remembered from his medieval history class he pulled at the chains panic setting in the man from the alley stepped out of the shadows"Well you were in the wrong place at the right time i seen you with that Erwin pest"The man said he smiled "Don't worry it won't hurt.......Much" he picked up the cat'O'nine tails and smiled as he walked behind him Eren whimpered as he felt the barbed wire struck his back he screamed tears filling his eyes as he cried out with each strike Gasping for air he glanced around him frantically the chains above him were undone and he was drug over to a water board and strapped down water ran over his face and he started coughing and sputtering he shook his head and gasped for breath then man sighed "How come you not begging for mercy anymore I want to tell your precious one how much you screamed"HE complained the door swung open and another man came in smiling widely "Dude rock ditch the brat we are set for life 2 billion dollars was just wired to our account"He cheered Rock stared "Are you serious"He asked taking the paper Eren stared blankly ahead of him as they undid his chains and led him from the room stepping outside "Rock" smirked as his eyes met Erwin's "Oh so you paid us huh"HE asked yanking Eren forward the bag covering his face was removed Erwin gasped at the blank expression he caught Eren as they pushed him forward "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM"He yelled rock shrugged "Well we had some fun I was going to kill him but you paid so be glad"He said before disappearing back inside Erwin slipped Eren into the passenger seat of his red Ferrari enzo and sped to a nerby hospital texting Eren's family and friends on the way thirty minutes later he found himself sitting beside Eren's bedside as he slept the door slammed open and Makoto Yamazaki came in "Is he okay"HE asked Erwin nodded "Yes the doctor said he'll just have PTSD but it could have been worse" Makoto nodded as his husband Souske came in "Are you okay"Souske asked Erwin gave a weak nod Levi,Jake,Ciel,roy,ed,winry,riza,Zelda,Sheik,Sebastian,Haru,rin,Rei and Hazu came in.a few hours passed with a tense air in the room Eren shot awake terror in his Honey colored eyes as he screamed he glanced around before his eyes Landed on Levi and Erwin he rubbed his eyes and blinked "E-Erwin Levi"He asked Levi moved to his side as Erwin hugged him closely"I'm sorry I should have gone with you"HE said quietly Eren buried his head in Erwin's chest The doctor pushed open the door a grim expression on his face causing Levi to panic"What is it.IS Eren okay"HE asked The doctor turned to face them after closing the door"Yes Mr.Smith is fine but the baby is not"Eren started at the Doctor like he had grown two heads "W-What?What baby?"HE asked panicking The doctor pushed his glasses up"Mr.Smith you were three weeks pregnant Eren felt hot tears running down his face as he shook his head"why"HE whimpered Erwin pulled him closer to him Levi quietly squeezed his hand and frowned Eren flinched at a pain in his back Levi's eyes widened when he saw the bandages on his back his eyes met Erwin's he saw how troubled his husband looked and leaned against him. ~six months later~ Eren stretched as he headed to the bathroom he glanced over his shoulder before closing the door and griping the small box tighter Erwin's eyes shot open at a loud scream of delight nearly falling off the bed he heard a crash from the other side and chuckled "Are you alright Levi"HE asked trying to get his bearing's the bathroom door swung open and Eren umped into his arms before curling up in a fit of giggles Erwin smiled seeing him laughing again Levi made his way to them and sat down on the bed "Do you want to explain why I woke up to your screaming and what the apparent joke is"HE asked Eren looked at him Tears glistening in his eyes as he pulled him down Levi landed on Erwin with a startled "oof" turning to Eren he watched him smile"I'm pregnant"He said Levi stared for a second before he pulled Eren against him Laughing softly "No wonder your so happy brat"He whispered affectionately into Eren's hair hugging him closer he felt Erwin hugging them closer "That's great Baby"Erwin chuckled


	2. not a chapter

I know I haven't updated anything but right now im going through a pretty tough writers block and i can't figure out any ideas once i get over it i might rewrite everything from the beginning


End file.
